Aihana Shey Yuuki
'Anancie Hamiah Shey Yuuki '''is one of the five maids working for the Pines family. She is the youngest among her sisters and is the service maid of the Pines family Mansion, usually taking care of the cleaning. Appearance Aihana's main color is pinkish white with a strong pink outline and has blue eyes. Her anime design has her with slightly long black hair and wears a pink headband with a ribbon on it. Her blue eyes are still intact if not a bit lighter. She is usually wearing a maid outfit. Personality Aihana is a warmhearted and selfless person. She displays acts of goodwill and is someone who will care for others if they are ever in a troublesome situation. Despite having grown up along with her sisters, who are tough and rigorous, Aihana is considered the "weakest" one among them due to her kind nature, something which her older sister, Wilhelma, constantly berates her for and even rarely punishes her for as well. Although she is overall a good person, Aihana can be clumsy at times, especially when she loses focus on what she is doing, leading to unfortunate accidents in which case she ends up hurting herself or those around her unintentionally, at which Justin has even gotten annoyed of about her. Due to the cold-hearted words she has been given, Aihana had developed a lack of self-esteem, often doubting and even belittling herself as a result of what her sisters have said about her. While she does have exceptional combat skills, Aihana has rarely utilized them because Justin and his family have relied more on her older sisters than her, preferring that she stand by instead, more often than not remarking that if she were to join in, she would only make things worse. She still keeps a more or less positive outlook, however, and keeps her kindness as well despite the many harshness she has been given. Though being treated as the "weakest one", Aihana does strive on improving herself to demonstrate her abilities in a way her sisters would allow her to join them, showing that she intends to become stronger just for the sake of letting her sisters see she can be someone they can also count on. Aihana also demonstrates a friendly nature in her, as shown when she had talked to Hinamaya, despite knowing that the Iku and Pines family, specifically Hinamaya and Justin, are rivals. Another is when she had approached Vincent pragmatically, once again despite knowing that he works as a butler for Hinamaya and is the one that her sisters have come to be hostile against due to the aforementioned reason. Aihana is also relatively shy. History be Added... Powers and Abilities be Added... Relationships --- ''Aihana's Relationships '' Gallery Aihana Kimisaki Yuuki -- artwork 1.png|Design for ''Season 1 Trivia *Out of main cast from Stories from Summer, Aihana takes the longest time to join the main series. Only joining up with them (along Justin and her sisters) at Chapter VI - Part 5. Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character)